How to Lose a Guy in Five Minutes
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Times like these Gil wishes his secret relationship wasn't so secret. Nick sets Sara up on a surprise blind date. Watch how she gets out of it.


_So this is my first CSI fanfiction. I love Grissom/Sara so if I write more for CSI it will probably center around them or at least have a piece about them._ I have another idea for another one shot but it depends if you guys like this. Please read and review. Remember its my first time writing for these characters so please go easy on me. I mean no offense to anything that may be found offensive and I do not own nor profit from this story accept for the happiness I get from nice reviews.

* * *

><p>"Sidle." Sara groggily said into the phone, leaning back into the sleepy embrace from the man beside her.<p>

"Hey Sara, sorry to wake you, but Grissom called us in something about a big case. Anyway I'll meet you at the diner by the bridge to explain all the details." Nick finished nonchalantly

Shooting a confused look at the form sleeping beside her, she replied tying to hide her suspicious tone, "Okay see you soon, Nicky."

Sitting still for a moment, she ran through the short conversation in her mind. Regardless of how many times she replayed it, she couldn't make any since of it. Her companion's arm slightly tighten around her waste , she decided to get the answers.

Turning in his arms, Sara reached up to stroke her hand gently through his hair. The action causing him to stir, and after a few moments he was woken by her gentle kiss. Turning onto his side, he pulled her closer into his arms, breathing out a relaxed, "Good morning."

"Morning." She replied hugging him slightly before she began to get up.

"Where are you going? All night shift has tonight off due to our last case maxing overtime far too much." He said following her with his eyes

Grabbing a towel for her shower, in a suspicious tone she responded, "Apparently you called Nick and I in for a case a little while ago. I'm supposed to meet him at the diner the team used to go to after work, you know the one by the bridge."

"I didn't call you guys in." He defended, grabbing his phone to be sure.

"I know you didn't, somethings up." Sara replied from the bedroom's connected bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Grissom asked sitting up fully against the bed board.

"I'm going to go meet him, and see if I can find out what's wrong. He might just need to talk, why else would he lie?" She sent him a smile, and within moments was in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she trekked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"I called Jim, we were planning to meet up to catch up at some point, might as well do it now. I'll get ready now, Jim and I will be there in thirty minutes or so." Grissom told her

"You don't have to come, I should be back in an hour at most." She replied slipping her boots on.

"We were planning on hanging out anyway, at least if Jim and I do it now, we will be able to be in the same place for our day off. Regardless of the distance we will have to keep, it would make me happy just to be able to see you all today." He finished sharing a smile with Sara.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that. I'll see you in a little while." With an unrestrained kiss, she was gone.

A few minutes later as Gil began getting dressed, he received a text.

"_Hey, we're in the back on the left side. Somethings going on it's a table for four, and Nick's acting strange. - Sara"_

"_Weird, Brass and I will be there in a few. - Gil" _After hitting send, he pulled on his shoes and drove the ten minutes to the diner.

Taking a table with a diagonal view of Sara, he waited for Brass who claimed he was finding a parking spot.

"_I'm here,at your two o'clock. Brass is walking through the door now. - Gil" _He sent the text as Brass st down across from him.

After ordering a cup of coffee each and hearty breakfasts, Gil and Jim sat comfortably.

"So, how have you and Sara been? Any chance of telling the team yet?" Jim questioned stirring sugar into his coffee.

"We've been good, going on two years next month. We're still waiting for when the times right to tell them, besides they're good enough investigators they should figure out." Gil said glancing at the topic of their conversation.

"I still can't believe they don't know." Brass said smirking, "Catherine's going to kill you and bury you leaving no evidence."

"Heaven has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turned, Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorned." Gil quoted

"Shakespeare?"

"Congreve." He nodded

"Is that Sara and Nick over there?" Jim asked nodding in the duo's direction

"Yeah, she thinks Nick wants to talk to her about something. He called earlier and claimed I had called them in for work and for her to meet him here." Gil explained

"Huh, well I'm guessing he must have something to do with it." Jim said motioning to the dark haired man who was making a b line for Sara's table.

"_You've got company. - Gil" _Pressing send he got a better look at the man. Tall, dark eyes, dark hair, cowboy boots; 'Must be one of Nick's friends who came up from Texas this week.' He thought

Before the man reached her table, Gil noticed Sara look down at her phone, look at him and then at the man approaching. He watched as she typed something before Nick began the introductions and her hand was shaken by the mystery man.

"_Dang, I get it now. It's - Sara"_ Gil read the message knowing she must have been interrupted before she could finish.

"_It's what? - Gil" _He replied

"I didn't know you knew how to text." Brass said, "Your acting like the teenagers these days."

"We've been trying to figure out what was up with Nick." At the buzz from his phone, Gil looked down reading, the words making his calm demeanor falter. "Well now we know what's wrong."

"What's wrong with him?" Brass asked discreetly looking at the table where Sara sat politely scooting away from the mystery man beside her.

"Apparently allot." Gil said quietly sliding over his phone.

"_He's Nick's best friend from Texas. This is the one that I've had to dodge more then Greg. Nick's been trying to set us up since I came to town. - Sara"_

"You still don't want to tell them?" Brass questioned

Looking across the table at Grissom, Brass couldn't help but notice his friend was physically there but mentally four tables away. Pulling out his phone after a beep brought his attention to it.

"_Hey Brass, block your number and call me. Nick's got some freaky Grissom sense if he calls, Nick will know. Get ready for how to get rid of a guy in five minutes, Sara Sidle version :) - Sara"_

Pulling out his phone and following her directions, the phone call began.

"Hello?" Sara answered trying to sound surprised

"Hey, what should I do stay quiet?" Brass asked

"If you want to, this will just take a minute."

"Then go ahead Ms. Sidle, I've always wondered how you avoided most of these, excluding Greg." Brass continued smirking at Gil when he noticed his interest peeked.

"Alright I'll check, bye." Sara replied placing the seemingly turned off phone on the table.

At first Brass was extremely confused but when the voices at the table could still be heard he realized why. Motioning for Gil to join him on his side of the table so they could listen without drawing attention by putting the phone on speaker. They each were silent as they listened.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Sara asked

"We met in high school, I was a regular jock, Nick here was friends with everyone. Even this one dork, Justin, the biggest science nerd I have ever met. But helped me get through the science classes."

"Kenny! Why would you say something like that!" Nick exclaimed

"What! She was probably one of the cheerleaders, maybe prom queen?" Kenny replied

"Were you?" Nick asked both from curiosity and need to change the topic.

"I didn't stay in high school long enough." She replied

"See! We both had trouble in school!" Kenny exclaimed trying to show Nick what he had said was alright.

"But you went to Harvard." Nick said stopping Kenny in his tracks

"What!" Kenny exclaimed

"I had early enrollment, Nicky. Started Harvard a few weeks after I turned sixteen." Sara said

"So Sara, Kenny was the best football player in our high school." Nick tried to restart conversation.

"Just a few state championships, nothing major." Kenny, the mystery man, said cockily.

"How many hits to the head did you take?" Sara asked causing, Grissom and Brass to chuckle

"I hold the record for the most concussions at that school." He said proudly

"It shows." Sara curtly replied

After a pause Sara perked up and said, "You know I used to play football."

"Really?" Kenny asked, "I would've thought you'd have been cheering us on."

"Yeah really," She paused, "but that was before the operation." This brought attention from both the guys at the table as well as the duo hearing over the phone.

"You had surgery?" Nick asked in shock

"Yeah, I guess it's time I tell you my name used to be Samson." At that Brass immediately chocked laughing while he tried to drink his coffee. Both turned to see Kenny's retreating back running from the diner and Nick's glare at a hysterically laughing Sara.

"Did you really have to do that?" Nick asked annoyed

Looking at Gil trying to hid his laughter across the room she replied, "Yes, yes, I did."


End file.
